bookingfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wolfpack
Wolfpack - Tag Team złożony z dwóch zawodników wymyślonych. Andrew Jays i Dominique stworzyli Tag w GWA, szybko pokazując na co ich stać. Obaj ukończyli szkolenie w EWS, gdzie Dominique -jako El Torreadore - zdobył EWS Championship, podczas gdy Jays - jako Falcon - nie zdążył zadebiutować. Mimo to kiedy GWA dało im szansę występu w Tag Team Match'u, pokazali klasę i zgranie od czego zaczęła się ich Tag Team'owa kariera. GWA, Inaugural GWA World Tag Team Champions, Stable Run Obaj zadebiutowali na GWA Strike w marcu 2010 roku, z początku tworząc trzy osobową grupę o nazwie Wolfpack. Na pierwszej gali GWA Night Of Next zostali pierwszymi posiadaczami GWA World Tag Team Championships. Po krótkim feudzie z Quinter's Factory (Kenny i Brian Quinter) stracili pasy na GWA All Stars Night na rzecz Griff'a Griffin'a oraz Brian'a McDolby. Po All Stars Night do Wolfpack tymczasowo dołączył Thunder, ale jego miejsce nie było zarezerwowane na długo, ponieważ dość szybko przeniesiono go do singlowej akcji w X-Division. Niedługo po tym Jays i Dominique odwrócili się od Unizzy i Wolfpack stało się Tag Team'em. Przez jakiś czas prowadzili feud Griffin'em i McDolby'm, do GWA Road To Legend - gdzie odzyskali pasy mistrzowskie. Zaraz po tym Wilki dokończyły Face Turn i powróciły do feudu z braćmi Quinter - którzy mniej więcej w tym czasie stali się heel'ami. Drugi Reign mistrzowski, kontuzja Jays'a i utrata pasów. Po odzyskaniu pasów cała uwaga skupiła się na feudzie Wilków i Kanadyjczyków. Oba Tag'i wybijały z siebie wszystko, tworząc wspaniałe walki - jednak Quinter's Factory nie było w stanie zdetronizować mistrzów. Przynajmniej do czasu GWA Jeopardy. Na tej gali doszło do Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match'u o pasy należące do Wolfpack - Generation Me Vs Wolfpack Vs Quinter's Factory Vs Ryan Taylor & Brian Cage-Taylor - w której Wolfpack wyszło obronną ręką, zachowując tytuły - jednak Andrew przypłacił to kontuzją. Uszkodzone ścięgno Achillesa wykluczyło go z gry i kosztowało team utratę pasów na kolejnej gali Night Of Next. Bracia Quinter's skupili się na feudzie z Dominique'iem, czekając na powrót Jays'a. Quinter's Factory za wszelką cenę chcieli zdobyć pasy mistrzowskie, jednak do tego potrzebowali wygranej na GWA Opportunity Evening gdzie mieli Handicap Match z Dominique'iem. Mimo pomocy - jaką okazała się ulubiona broń Wolfpack, Czarno-czerwony Kij Baseball'owy - Domiqniue przegrał to starcie. Zaraz po walce wrócił Andrew, ratując swojego partnera przed takiem Kanadyjczyków, jednocześnie oficjalnie ogłaszając powrót Wolfpack. Powrót, Tag Team Domination Run Po powrocie Wolfpack domagali się rewanżowej walki za pasy które musieli oddać. Ich życzenie stało się faktem, w dodatku zarząd GWA pozwolił im wybrać stypulację rewanżu. Wilki zdecydowały że walka która miała odbyć się na GWA Genesis Of The Champions II będzie Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match'em, o oba zestawy pasów Tag Team'owych. Przez kolejne gale 4 Tag'i które miały wziąć udział w walce - Wolfpack, Quinter's Factory, Wolfbite i Adam Jordan oraz mistrzowie Jack Adams i Eric Raynes - ścierali się ze sobą, budując atmosferę przed PPV. Na samej gali okazało się że GWA Tag Team Champions - Age Of The Fall (Jimmy Jacobs i Tyler Black) są nie obecni. Ich miejsce zajęli Rob Terry i Mason Ryan. Walka zakończyła się zwyciestwem Wolfpack, którzy do końca walki pozostali z braćmi Quinter. Walka uznana została za najlepsze starcie jakie odbyło się kiedykolwiek w GWA, oraz jedno z najlepszych jakie kiedykolwiek się odbyły. Dzięki tej wygranej Wolfpack zostało pierwszą drużyną która jednocześnie trzyma oba tytuły Tag Team'owe w GWA, co oficjalnie przypieczętowało pozycję drużyny, jako najbardziej dominującego Tag'u w historii GWA. Razem z Thunder'em wystąpili w Global Battle Of Trios, gdzie pod nazwą GWA Originals wygrali GWA World Trios Championships. In Wrestling *Double Team Finishers **'Wolf Fang' (Vertical Suplex Side Slam by Dominiqe/Shiranui by Jays) **'Wolfattack 2.0' (Rope Hung Double Underhook DDT by Dominique/Scissors Kick by Jays) *Double Team Signature Moves **Leg Sweep by Jays/Discuss Clothseline by Dominique **Corner Splash by Jays followed by Corner Clothseline by Dominique followed by Running High-Impact European Uppercut by Jays **Double, or Stereo, Superkicks *Dominique's Finisher **'Wolf Slam' (Vertical Suplex Side Slam) **'Madrit DDT' (Rope Hung DDT) *Dominique's Signature Moves **DDT **Tornado DDT **''Iberian-Plex'' (Arm Trap Delayed Bridging German Suplex) **''Jumping Wolf Kick'' (Springboard Enzuigiri to a standing opponent on a corner) **Slingshot Shoulder Block **STO **Spinning Backbreaker *Jays's Finisher **'J-Kick' (Scissors Kick) **630 Senton **'Wolf Slider' (Shiranui) *Jays's Signature Moves **Shoulder Neckbreaker **Axe Kick **450 Splash **Springboard, Slingshot or Diving Hurricanranna **Avalanche Frankensteiner **Avalnce Brainbuster **Superkick **Wolf-Bourne! (Diving Double Knee Drop to a standing opponent) **Reverse Roundhouse Kick *Theme **'"Wolfpack In Da House!"' (GWA Remix) by Jimmy Hart (GWA) Mistrzostwa i sukcesy *EWS **EWS Championship (1 Time) - Dominique *GWA **GWA World Tag Team Championships (3 Times, Current) - Jays and Dominique **GWA Tag Team Champions (1 Time, Current) - Jays and Dominique **GWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) - David Unizza **GWA X-Division Championship (1 Time) - Thunder **GWA World Trios Champions (1 Time, Current) - Jays, Dominique and Thunder **Trzecie miejsce w plebiscycie ACA w kategorii "Najlepszy Gimmick 2010" - Jays i Dominique jako Wolfpack **Pierwsze miejsce w plebiscycie ACA w kategorii "Najlepszy Tag Team 2011" - Jays i Dominique jako Wolfpack **Pierwsze miejsce w plebiscycie ACA w kategorii "Najlepsza Walka 2011" - Tag Team Elimiation Chamber Match - GWA Genesis Of The Champions II Kategoria:GWA World Tag Team Champions Kategoria:GWA Tag Team Champions